la barrière est bien finne
by nerwende
Summary: Finalement entre la haine est l'amour la barrière est bien finne. Qui craquera le 1er.... vennez lire chapitre 2 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La barrière est bien finne,

genre : yaoi

remarque pensé des personnages en italique. Entre crochets celles de l'auteur.

Chapitre 1

-BAKA NEKO !

Suivie de cette remarque la porte du chalet claqua,

Yuki était furieux, ce chat stupide l'avais poussé à bout. Pendant 2 semaines ils allaient devoir vivre ensemble dans une maison au milieu de nul part, en monatagne. Ils étaient coincées là, car leur dernière bagarre chez Shigure avait très mal tourné. On les avaient donc envoyé dans une résidence secondaire des Soma pour qu'ils puissent avoir de meilleur rapport.

Kyô et Yuki étaient donc pris au piège et devaient donc se serrer les couds pour survive.

#-- flash back--#

- sale face de rat

- baka

- femmelette viens te battre !

Yuki n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Kyô l'attaque avec un coup de poing, qu'il arrêta sans aucune difficultés, pour rétroquer par un coup de pieds qui envoya Kyô dans le mur, pour passer à travers nda :non, il a casser le mur à Gure-chan... et fini sa course sur l'ainé de la maison, qui lui amorti le choc.

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! Shigure-san, vous allez bin ? Saffola l'onigri comme toujours

-Aïe..., j'appel Htori ! Reppondit précipitament Yuki avant de débarassé le plancher,

-Désolé, ça va, je...

-Ma maisoneuhhhhhhh... elle va tombée en ruine..se déplora le chien

-... ( c kyon kyon)

-Hatori arrive. dit Yuki

En effet aprés quelques minute Hatori arriva, et fut, bien qu'avertit, surpris des degâts,

Aprés une minutieuse osscultaion, le médecin soigna quelques égratinures des 3 soma.

-bien alors, j'ai décider que pendant les réparation, vous irrez vous changer les idées tout les 2... comença Hatori.

-QUOI! criérent en coeur les concerné.

-Vous avez causez beaucoup de dégâts. Shigure a besoin de calme, alors j'ai pris cette initiative. Péparez vos affaies ! Pour deux semaine! Répondit le dragon sur un tont sans réplique.

Les 2 soma partirent donc furieux contre le dragon et eux même.

-où veux tu les envoyer ?

-dans le coin le plus désertique à 3h de route si il n'y a personne.

-j'ai fait du thé. Qui en veux?

-Merci Tohru. Répondirent Shigure et Hatori,

L'onigri s'affera à leur servir une tasse d thé. Kyô arriva à ce momnt de forte mauvaise humeur.nda : ka tu mon bon yonkyon? kyo ferme la !hatsu ouinnnn pourquoi tu me frappe?

Quelques heures plus tard ils partirent en direction de leur nouveau domicile.

#-- fin du flash back--#

Il faisait à présent nuit et ils étaient arrivaient depuis le soir. Le rat se promenait dans la forêt, pour ce changer les idéeset oublir ce baka neko.

-k'so

Depuis qu'il était sorti il ne penser qu'a ce baka neko... Il hantait son esprit plus qu'il ne le vouler.

-ce n'est qu'un pauvre idiot ! Je le deteste! cracha yuki.

Il frappa contre un arbre enneiger; le coup fit tomber la neige sur la tête de Yuki, qui s'effondra sous le poids. Les larmes lui vennait aux yeus sans qu'il ne puissent rien faire. Le froid l'engourdi, il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entande un bruit de pas.

-k'so! Baka... dit une voix familière.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, il se senti soulever par 2 bras puissant. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour reconnaître sn sauveur. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était bien ici, il se serra un peu plus contre ce corps chaud. Puis plus rien. Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

-Yuki...pardon murmura la voix.

Il commençait à reprendre connaissance. Quelqu'un bougait autour de lui, il ouvrit les yeux, les referment aussitôt à ause de la lumière. Il bouga, il se senti dans un lit , il sentis aussi que ses vêtement mouillés n'étais pas là. Il en avait d'autre qui n'était pas les siens, l'odeur emmante des tissu était agréable, il s'y senti bien.

Au bout d'un moment il déscida d'ouvrir un oeil, puis le deuxième, il papillona des yeux un instant avant de ce faire à la lumière.

Il regarda la pièce... personne, il s'assit dans son lit, plein de question en tête, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce pourtant sur le coup yuki ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Alors t'est reveiller?

-...je... bredouilla Yuki en devenant rouge en regardant l'autre personne

-Quoi? Tu regarde quoi?

_To be contnued..._

Youpi j'ai fint de la taper sur mon ordi! Enfin **saute de joie** en tout cas je voudrais avoir vos avis sur cette fic ! Alors faut m'envoyer des reviews bonne ou mauvaise (chibi eyes) j'éspère que vous avais trouver ça bien ! C'est la première que j'envoie !

Ps : si vous aimez fma et noir aller lire "effets manoir" (dans la rubrique anime- fma)(je faisde la pub pour une fic écrite à deux !lol)! Et oubiez pas : reviewssssssssssssssssssssssssssss pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh,


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La barrière est bien fine

Auteuse : Nerwend

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenté tout mes excuses... Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic, et je travaillais sur Effet Manoir (Shin-ichi : je ne crois pas non. Arrête de te trouver des excuses bidons) et Naruto ½ .

Cette fic continura bien sûr, à petites vitesse, mais elle continura ! Faut dire que j'ai perdue toutes mes idées TT !! J'éspére que vous continurais de lire !

Et Merci encore pour vos reviews !! Elles m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont redonné envie d'écrire.

Je vous donne donc la suite avec moins de fautes... j'éspère ! (Shin-ichi : que je corrige) Bonne lecture

les pensées des persos sont entre "..." et en _italique_

**Chapitre 2**

- quoi ? Tu regardes quoi ?

- rien... menti le rat. J'étais étonné c'est tout...

Devant ce pieux mensonge Kyô ne dit rien. Mais ce qui troublais Yuki c'est que son vis-à-vis était à moitié dévetû.

- t'as faim ? Demanda le roux. J'ai préparé du riz au curry.

- Je meurs de faim ! ... Depuis combien de temps je dors?

- environ 1h, j'ai pris l'initiative de t'enlever tes vêtements. Ils séchent...

Yuki n'en **crut** pas ses yeux, Kyô se comporter comme un ange. Tout d'un coup il se senti soulever avec une facilité déconcertante

- Kyô ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Repose moi ! S'exclama un yuki plus rouge qu'une tomate

- tu te déscidais pas alors je t'emmène jusqu'à la table. Et non je ne te laches pas ! Sinon tu vas t'étaller comme une veille merde.

_"que se passe t-il ? Kyô est si gentil avec moi."_

- Kyô ?

- hum.

- Qui m'a ramené ici ?

- étant donner que nous sommes seuls, c'est moi, pourquoi ? Demanda le neko en le posant à terre.

- je voulais savoir merci, je ... j'ai étais idiots de partir...

- chut, c'est moi qui ai commencé... bon si on mangé, j'ai faim !!

Le repas se passa sans anicroches, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis ils débarassèrent et firent la vaiselle.

Le problème se posa : le chalet comporte une chiote, une salle de bain, une cuisine, et une chambre avec un lit 2 place nda: moi sadique.. nannnnnnnnnnnnnn

- Hatori a vraiment tout préparé... grincha Yuki

- je vais dans la cuisin... commença Kyô

- NON ! Enfin je veux dire que tu... il fait froid.. tu risques... de tomber malade...

- tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble alors ? Sourit le chaton

- Sauf si tu veux être malade... Répondit le souriseau (souris sot)

Aprés s'être changé ils allèrent au lit gené autant l'un que l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, mais la situation était bien différente cette fois ci.

- bonne nuit. Dit un chat

- 'nuit...

Yuki épuisé s'était endormi avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller. Kyô le regarda, avant de se retourner. La nezumi était vraiment différent quand il dormait. Tranquille, reposé, et certe, difficile à dire mais bougrement sexy!

_"Yuki est vraiment trop kawai quand il dort... QU'EST CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ??!!"_

Il fut interrompu par un corps chaud collés à son dos.

- Yuki, là t'est... tu dors?

Pas de réponse, oui il dormait, et il n'allait sûrement pas le réveiller ! Tant pis, la situation allait rester ainsi.

Kyô éteignit la lumière et peu de temps aprés il s'endormit

** µ**

**µ µ**

Le lendemain matin les 2 Soma se reveillèrent au même moment...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! YKUYKOI ! S'exlamairent t-ils en coeur. nda : ils devraient monter une chorale

Explication s'impose: _mode Hana_ pendant la nuit, ils se sont retournés, et si bien que ce matin ils se retrouvent enlassés Le reveil est brutal. Mais ils vont se remettre de se traumatisme !

_fin de l'explication_

Rouge comme des pivoines ils trouvèrent la solution nda : bravo, ils sont intelligents en plus ! **_Boum_** # vient de se faire assomer#. Ils finnirent par avoir une crise de rire, Yuki parti à la douche. Tandis que Kyô parti dans la cuisine boire un verre de lait.

C'est alors que la porte du chalet cogna. Un géant barbue défonca la porte, son nom... Rubeus Hagrid... non je rigole, pas la hache ! PAS la Hacheuuuuhhhh TT

La porte du chalet refrappa, il fallut quelques minutes avant que Kyô (Yuki étant dans la salle de bains) ailles ouvrire. Un homme si trouver. Grand, blond, yeux vert. Tenant dans ses bras un manteau bleu taché de sang.

L'homme s'évanouit dans les bras de Kyon Kyon qui fut secourut par Yuki qui venait d'arriver.

Ils le soignairent, ainsi au bout d'un quart d'heure l'étranger se réveilla.

- où suis-je ? Demanda t-il

- dans le seul chalet de la montagne; qui es-tu ? Demanda Kyo

- Je m'appelle Nicolas, je suis italien ; je... JUNN! Je dois le retrouver !

- qui est-ce ?

- ... mon petit ami. Je... on s'est perdu aprés avoir eu à faire à un sanglier.

Il feignit le geste de se relevé, mais il retomba lourdement à terre.

- calme toi !! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu le retrouveras...dit Yuki.

- Je vais le chercher. T'as une photo ? Demanda Kyô.

- oui, tiens, je... merci

- tu me remerciras quand il sera avec toi.

Et sur ce il partit du chalet. Pendant ce temps Yuki recoucha l'étranger.

- Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda le blond

La souris s'étouffa, et avec le plus grand mal il lui dit que non.

Après ce petit contre temps fâcheux (pour Yuki), ce dernier décida de faire du thé pour réchauffer leur hôte. Ils parlairent de tout et de rien, encore une fois.( c'est presque automatique on dirais...)

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Kyo débarqua avec un brun sur les épaules. Nico se précipita pour l'aider, mais il fut jeté violement par le rescapé. Ses yeux noisette emplis de haine.

- pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ? Demanda Jun

- je... pardonne moi... je t'en supplie... murmura Nicolas

Ce dernier était à terre, des larmes perlaient le long de son visage. Yuki ne put rester sans rien faire, car il savait que le blond était réellement amoureux.

- Tu sais Jun, Nicolas serrait parti te chercher au péril de sa vie, c'est moi qui lui ai interdit de partir. Et puis je ne pense pas que ton souhait soit de mourrir et de faire mourrir celui que tu aimes...

- Oui, Yuki a raison. Il n'aurait pas put t'aider, vu son état.

Un silence s'installa. Jun, au bout d'un instant, prit Nicolas dans ses bras ; pleurant.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulé depuis le départ des italiens, pourtant une ambiance lourde s'était installée.

Kyo avait perdu le sourire, et s'était refermé dans un mutisme impressionnant.

- Kyo... Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas le même...

- T'as fumé ou quoi ? J'ai pas changé !! Nezumi de malheur ! Hurla presque le chat

Celui-ci sorti en claquant la porte.

- ... ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne rester plus qu'une soirée et une nuit ici que Kyo devait redevenir comme avant.

Yuki sorti donc à la recherche de sa némésis.

_To be Continued..._

Hatsu : YEAHHHHH !!! J'ai fini ce chapter !!!! J'y suis arriver (Shin-ichi : moi aussi j'ai fini de coraiger ses fautes !!! ENFIN !!)

Kyo : depuis le temps... Enfin bref...

Hatsu : Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ?

Yuki : Toujours autant de fautes d'orthographe, et aussi nul! (Shin-ichi : je suis d'accord à 200 )

Hatsu : TT, t'es pas sympa !!! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis nul en french !! Et puis je sais plus comment je dois vous martyriser

Yuki et Kyo : tant mieux !!!!!

Shigure : Calmez-vous !!! Sinon elle va retriouver le mode d'emploi !!

Hatori :... Des reviews ? Pour cette suite sans goût !?

Hatsu : Bande De MECHANTSSSSS!!! GAAAARRRRAAAA, buiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT... ZUT c'est vrai qu'il m'a emprunter Ed... Reviews PLEASEEEEEUH chibi eyes non jutsu !!


End file.
